sexy and sweet - I made this for you
by rowan walls
Summary: Ruffnut and Snotlout smut - this is chapters 8 and 9 from my Witch hunter twins story. If you are curious please read the whole story, if not then just enjoy the wild ride. I wanted to post this for all of my fellow dirty perverts out there who just enjoy a fun wicked love scene like me. Enjoy ! LOL More to follow in original story. Tuffnut and Mina get their turn too! (GRIN)
1. Chapter 1

Ruffnut quietly opened the door to his quarters at the far end of the barn. She paused, leaning comfortably on the door frame as she looked. Snotlout was seated at a small workbench bent over focusing on something. He wore only shorts to sleep in and from her vantage point she could gaze happily at his firm broad shoulders and his sexy back that narrowed nicely at the waist. His silky dark hair draped forward covering his face as he worked. It seemed apparent that he had no idea she was there. Ruffnut grinned again. This was going to be fun she was always up for a good seduction.

"Hi Snotlout." She purred in her deep sultry voice. He jumped in his chair as he whipped around to see her. She stood in his doorway wearing an oversized tunic nightshirt, that laced up in the front, and that was all he could see. Her long smooth legs stretched out below her and seemed to glow a pearly white against the dark of the night around them. He tried to clear his throat.

"Uh um"

"Listen," she said briskly as she strode confidently towards him "We have some things we need to go over before tomorrow. Do you mind if I come in?"

"Uh no" he managed with a sandpaper voice. The door swung shut behind her.

"Good" she whispered and Snotlout swallowed nervously. She padded closer to him on silent bare feet, until she stood behind his chair. She leaned over his shoulder enjoying the warmth of his skin against her and noticed a knife in one hand and a small object in his other. She trailed her fingers down his arm and slipped the knife from his grasp. Then she came around to stand in front of him as she reached out and took the small object from him as well.

"What are you working on Snotlout?" Glancing down she noticed a small wooden carving of a two headed dragon. Her dragon actually it was a zippleback. "This is very well done."

"I…" he paused clearing his throat "I was making it for you."

"Really? That's so sweet." She slid along the workbench to stand totally in front of him now. Her knees parted resting on either side of his knee as she leaned on the desk. Snotlout stared at her his eyes wide, the hem of her nightshirt tickling the top of his thigh.

"Um… you said we have some things we need to discuss?" as he tried to remain focused on her face.

"Yes" she placed the little dragon back on the table "we do". She twirled the knife slowly in one hand then sharply flicked her wrist and impaled the blade in a wooden beam behind them. "I have a question to ask you."

"Um ya?"

"Were you ever going to hit on me?" he stammered under her steady gaze.

"I was, I mean I will, um… I don't know… Maybe?" he looked at her sheepishly with a small grin.

She took a small step closer to him, the soft skin of her inner thighs brushing along each side of his leg, and he shivered. She moved closer still until her knee was right against the chair just barely brushing the fabric of his shorts at his groin. Snotlout pressed his lips tight together. But that did not stop his groin from pulsing and he felt himself thicken at the thought of her touching him there.

Ruffnut gave him her famous half smile and stretched her arms high over her head her shirt hem riding dangerously high as she did so, and Snotlout almost saw her whole legs, and what she was hiding at the apex. She dropped her hands back down again trailing them down her neck and then along the deep V in her shirt and then barely touching she slid her hands open palmed over her breasts, the nipples tightened and pressed at the fabric. Snotlout gulped.

"Do you want me Snotlout? Do you want to touch me?"

"Oh Thor yes!" he proclaimed his voice trembled as he spoke. Ruffnut leaned back arching her neck and closed her eyes as she waited for several long heart beats. Nothing happened. She looked down at him again to notice his head down, he was blushing furiously and his hands clasped tightly together. She smiled to herself.

'Aw he's shy, and maybe kind of new at all of this' she thought. 'I better help him out'. She reached down and took both of his hands in her own and slowly brought them up against her body. She rested his hands against her shoulders and arched her chest out to him again. She expected with that invitation she would feel his strong warm hands sliding down over her breasts cupping and squeezing her but instead his palm came to rest against her cheek, and a soft fingertip brushed back and forth over her thick bottom lip making it tingle.

She stared at him in surprise and frowned slightly not sure what to do next. Most of her past lovers jumped right for the goods and there was little time for tenderness in the rough mad sweaty sex sessions that she was used to and preferred.

"I want to kiss you Ruffnut. Is that ok?" She was taken aback but she nodded at him. Snotlout stood from the chair to be in front of her. He reached around caressing her neck and running his fingers through her free flowing loose hair before cupping the back of her neck and then tilting her face gently up towards him. He moved his face down towards hers and her whole body felt heated. He pressed his mouth firmly against her parted lips and then deepened the kiss turning her head he dove into her mouth with his strong tongue exploring and tasting her.

Ruffnut gasp for breath surprised, she had expected him to be gentle and soft. But there was a power, a hungry need in his kiss that her body responded to and she wrapped her arms up over his broad shoulders and went limp in his arms as he cradled her body against his. All she wanted to do was melt against him and let him devour her.

'What? Wait. Where did that thought come from?' her brain called out a warning in her head. 'Get back in control here, this is just about sex'. She chastised herself. She broke the kiss before she lost herself and pushed him to be seated on the chair again.

She leaned over to kiss him again but not as tenderly this time and bit his bottom lip roughly before sucking it into her mouth making him shudder. She ran her own hands over her breasts cupping and squeezing them as he had not. He gasped out as he watched her.

"Oh Gods!"

Ruffnut shimmied in a seductive dance for him rubbing her soft thighs up and down against his leg again. Then abruptly, she caught him by surprise as she seated herself firmly on his leg. The softness of her skin and the heat and moisture that he felt there revealed to Snotlout that she had nothing else on under her top.

"Holy crap" he whispered to himself and his cock throbbed to full straining against his shorts. Ruffnut smiled at him nudging the underside of his balls with her knee.

"Me likey" She murmured against his neck as she kissed and licked at the soft skin there. She grasped his wrists and brought his hands to her breasts. "Touch me Snotlout. I want to feel you."

His fingers traced the underside of her breasts that were feeling heavier and full to her now. Then slowly he cupped her breasts each fitting perfectly in his large warm hands, he squeezed firmly against them and his body shuddered under her. He squeezed harder this time almost making her cry out and a hot pulse of pleasure/pain zinged through her. He probably didn't realize how strong he really was. His touch became rhythmic squeezing in little pulses and then circling his flat palms over her tight taught nipples. She moaned enjoying it.

He flicked his fingertips over both her nipples at the same time and her body jerked of its own accord. She shifted slightly against his leg wanting to feel more friction against her heated core.

Ruffnut suddenly stood up away from him and then jumped up on the wooden workbench resting her butt on the edge of the table. She stretched out a long leg over his shoulder and rested her foot on the back of his chair giving him a full view. Snotlout's eyes went wide. She parted her legs showing him exactly where she wanted attention.

"I want you to kiss me here Snotlout." He was blushing a furious shade of red and she wondered if he had actually ever seen a woman totally naked and in all her glory. She grinned wickedly at him.

"Time for you to learn how to please a woman" She reached out and caressed his face then cupping his head she drew him closer to her groin. "Come here lover, let me show you."

"Yes" his hot breath tickling her thigh. And he scooted his chair closer to her.

First she showed him with her fingers, running them back and forth across her swollen little bud making her body twitch and jump.

"See Snotlout?" she asked "Right here, with your mouth. It will feel so good" Her leg that was draped over his broad shoulder shuddered with his ragged panting breaths. She worked her own body faster for him to see as her other hand clasp behind his head and her fingers tangled in his soft thick hair.

"Do you want to try? Want to kiss me here? Just like you did on my mouth? Delve into me, taste me, explore me." His hand ran along the back of her thigh tickling as it did and then came up to tightly grip at her hip.

"Oh Gods yes" he whispered against her inner thigh, the faint stubble of his cheek grazing her as he brought his mouth to her.

Her hand on his head, her foot over his shoulder, she pressed herself closer to him and leaned back on her other arm. His hot strong tongue delved deep into her opening as he tasted her dewy essence, his nose bumping at her engorged clit.

"Gah, mmm." She cried out then moaned again as he shifted to lap at her mimicking her own actions with her fingers. Ruffnut began to tremble. It was too good. Sensations were zinging through her with every swipe of his tongue. His lips kissed at her tender flesh, as his clever tongue began making much bolder motions in response to the reactions of her body. He dove into her opening again for another deep taste as his teeth grazed lightly over her sensitive clit and she bucked wildly under him, grabbing his hair tightly in her fist.

"Snotlout. Ahh, ahh" He puckered his lips over her bud of pleasure and suckled her roughly bringing on another barrage of uncontrolled sensation while the tip of his wicked tongue flicked her again and again from side to side in a rapid motion.

Her whole body began to tremble her heart was pounding and her head was spinning as a very intense orgasm began to ascend on her body.

"Oh Thor! Snotlout, Snotlout, make me come!" she threw her head back crying out as he redoubled his efforts going impossibly fast on her, tingling started in her limbs and worked their way into the center core of her, quickly turning into pulsing need as the power of it crashed through her and she came. Hard. Crying out as the spasms wracked her body and she fell back riding the wave nearly slipping off the table if he hadn't been holding on to her. She lay back gasping for breath as the pulsing went on in little aftershocks inside her.

'Oh wow. Maybe he does know what he is doing down there' she thought to herself and then grinned. She had not had as orgasm that intense in a long time.

Sitting back up, she turned her attention back to him.

"Did you like it? Was that Ok?" he seemed unsure again.

"I did like it very much, and the rest will be just as fun to." She grinned again parting her lips and slowly licked the inside of her upper lip watching his face to see his reaction. He panted, breathing open mouthed.

"Take your shorts off." She demanded, her bossy side showing again. Hooking his thumbs in the waistband he was quick to do as she asked, and pushed them down to the floor. His thick engorged member jutted out towards her eagerly.

"Hmm very nice." It pulsed under her attention. "Take ahold of your cock Snotlout." Puzzlement and nervous tension crossed his face and a wicked grin settled on hers, but he firmly grasped his engorged throbbing member.

"Good, now let me see you stroke it. Go slowly, from the base all the way to the tip." He slowly dragged his hand up the length of his member his body shuddered. Pleasuring himself in front of Ruffnut was the single most erotic thing he had ever experienced. His mind was reeling from her.

"Again lover, do it again and again, let me watch, I want to see your pleasure." He stroked himself slowly over and over again moaning at the feelings it evoked in him, he would do her bidding easily and it would turn him on. How could she affect him so?

"Now stop!" she called out harshly. He froze not moving a muscle staring into her face trying to interpret her expression. "Come closer to me" he took a large step forward. "Now give me your hand" He was unsure again but he did as she asked.

Ruffnut took his hand and bringing it up to her lips she sucked hard on his thumb licking and twirling it around with her tongue. The pulling sensation of her mouth made his knees buckle. Then she released his hand.

"Grasp yourself again Snotlout. Come on babe grab a hold of that nice cock for me" he did exactly what she wanted. "Good now rub your thumb over the head of your cock, make it all nice and moist." His thumb damp from her mouth glided easily back and forth over the most sensitive part of his cock. He groaned and he leaned his head back.

"Wait. Stop. Let me do it." She brought her own hand to her mouth as he watched and her succulent pink tongue darted out and licked her thumb thoroughly. Then she grasped him tighter then he would have done and she rubbed his tip in firm little circled. Snotlout grasp the table edge with both hands and tried to hold on.

She tugged on him again pulling his cock closer to her and he moved his hips in response.

"Now lover, take your lovely big dick and hold it." He did as she wanted "Now press that dripping throbbing head up and down against my clit. Rub me again."

"Oh sweet Thor" Snotlout struggled to hold on as he leaned into the heat of her body, the warmth the pressure, the dirty way she talked, the control she exerted over him. He had never met a woman like her.

He was not totally innocent like she thought. He's had sex a few times, but experimenting with the local girls where modesty and submissiveness were the norm. It was a lifted skirt with a coy girl in the back of a barn. Even the experienced ones who made a living that way usually just lay there not moving, and he had certainly never had sex standing up.

Ruffnut leaned her face close to him capturing his mouth as he rubber her with his cock.

"Now when I say, I want you to slide into me all the way." She rested her forehead against his looking in his eyes. "Do it as fast and as hard as you can." A pained look crossed his face and he trembled.

"Are you ready baby?" he let go of himself and grasped at her hips. She grinned at him wickedly and positioned the tip of his throbbing member at her opening. "Now!" she called out roughly.

Snotlout slammed into her hard, to the hilt, and let out a strangled cry as he did. His legs were shaking violently. He moved as if to pull back but she wrapped her legs tightly around him and held him firm in place with strong muscles.

"Wait, just wait, let me feel you" Ruffnut's moist inner chamber clenched around him adjusting. "Oh Thor" She cursed now "Gods you feel so good, all thick and hard. Your fill me up totally. You could be trouble" she ground her body closer to him still and he moaned under her pressure. She slid her body off the edge of the desk a bit and placed more of her weight on him driving him deeper into her.

She placed one of her legs up on his shoulder and he held her other thigh in his hand.

"Move for me Snotlout. Let me feel you pounding into me." That undid any ounce of control that he had left and he started hammering into her body as fast as he could go. Over and over he slid heavily into her heated chamber. This was nothing like any sexual encounter he had ever had in the past.

His nerves were shot, all hyper sensitized. He felt everything a hundred times more. And Dear Thor what was that clenching thing she was doing now? She placed her other leg up on his shoulder crossing her feet behind his head and she lay back on the table.

Snotlout gripped her by the thighs pulling her butt off the edge as he slammed into her as hard as he could. He wasn't going to last much longer at this intensity. He was moaning heavily with each thrust into her, and her cries matched his.

She sat up again and lowered one leg down to the floor but the other one remained up on his shoulder, placing her effectively in a standing split position. Snotlout's mouth gaped open at her flexibility as he held her close to him behind her waist.

She arched for him leaning back on the table.

"Faster lover. Move faster for me." Under his hands he felt her buttocks clenching and her inner chamber matched clasping his cock tightly inside. She was trembling and gasping, as he moved with her. Her new position changed the feeling of her opening, and she was stretched out wide for him. He delved as deep as he could, evoking a startled gasp from her.

"Oh Snotlout, Gods you know how to fuck me." Hearing her talk jarred him on. His whole body trembling he felt sweat running down his back, he was panting so hard he was dizzy from the effort of trying to have sex and breath.

The intense pleasure barreling towards him was nothing like he had ever felt before. Her trembling beneath him became violent shakes and she arched hard against him as her chamber clenched against him in a rapid fire sequence, as she screamed out.

"Ahhh! Yes! Sweet Thor, Yes!" Unable to hold himself back any more he lost control. He wailed with each heavy pounding stroke as he yelled out her name.

"Ruffnut, Ruffnut, Ruffnut!" his orgasm ripped through him like a tidal wave, washing him under. His balls cramped painfully against him as he shuddered violently into her as he came hot streams bursting forth. Them everything went black, and he collapsed to the floor.

He came back to himself hearing her sexy deep voice laughing quietly.

"Uh oh. Did I kill another one with sex?" He managed to open one eye and gaze at her smiling face and flapped his hand as a sign of life.

"Almost, but not dead yet. But you can always try to kill me again later." He tried to lift his head and then thought better of it and lay flat again.

"Hey what do you mean another one?" her voice sounded again in another tinkling laugh.

"Get up my love. I'm not done with you yet."

"What? No way, give a guy a chance to recover." She laughed at him again and in one swift motion had pulled her top up over her head and dropped on the floor by his face.

"But you haven't even seen me naked yet, come on Snotlout."She coaxed him with a purring voice "Come and play with me it will be so nice." She stood before him totally exposed and he sucked in his breath in awe as he sat up to get a better look at her.

"Almighty Thor…" he gasped "Ruffnut you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen" She ghosted a small smile over her lips.

"Good" was all she said and she turned and wandered over towards his bunk. Glancing behind her she reached out her hand to him, and that was all it took. He scurried up off of the floor and quickly over to her beckoning hand. Now she grinned fully at him "I'm not done with you yet."


	2. Chapter 2

Ruffnut sat on the edge of his bed with her hand stretched out to him. He clasped it and stood beside her. She pulled him closer to her and ran her hands lightly up and down his body, cupping his tight ass, stroking his hips, tracing her fingers over his pecks. She smiled enjoying herself.

"Laydown for me Snotlout." She pushed him back onto the bed and began stroking over his soft spent member. She rolled his balls around in her fingers, and tickled the soft sensitive skin beneath them. His cock pulsed in her hand as she squeezed.

"I can't Ruffnut, I'm afraid I just won't be much use to you right now, as much as I hate to admit it I'm just too worn out" She flipped a long leg over him and sat straddling his waist. Rolling her hips she rubbed her moist clit on his half hard cock.

"Shut up. I'm going to ride you until I come." She then gave him a mock worried look "Unless you're tired and you want me to go?" She looked at him with a sad little pout.

His hands came to clamp around her thighs.

"Hell no!"

"Good then just lay back and take it" Snotlout groaned and closed his eyes as she rubbed on him again. He could not believe that this was really happening to him, that this gorgeous sexy woman wanted him.

Ruffnut slid her body back and forth against the semi hard warmth of his penis. She didn't really care if he could have sex or not, she could always just enjoy herself with his body in her own way. And she loved how her actions shocked him. She leaned down over him licking at his pecks and neck she nuzzled into the warmth near his shoulder placing little kisses along the ridge there, as she continued to rub against him in her provocative dance.

She grazed her teeth over his nipple and she felt his cock pulse firmer underneath her. Hmmm. Moving to the other nipple she licked it tenderly before giving him another sharp bite, and again he jerked under her.

She pressed her groin tight against his growing firmness enjoying the edgy needy sensations spreading through her now, and she rubber herself back and forth against him with joy.

Feeling mischievous she crept down his body placing kisses along his skin until she was hovering over his groin. Snotlout lifted his head watching her, he had no idea what she would do to him, but every way she touched him sent pleasure coursing through his body. She firmly grasped his penis, and it throbbed again in her hand, and with no preamble she took him as far as she could into her mouth.

"Oh Gods!" Snotlout cried out arching off the bed as the scalding heat from her mouth wrapped around his shaft. Never had he felt anything like this before. (Of course he had heard talk of such things late nights in the pub, but had never experienced it firsthand.)

Tightening her mouth she suckled him hard. He went rock hard in her mouth nearly making her gag and Snotlout started moaning and thrashing his head from side to side. It was too good, it was too much too fast. And he already felt he may soon lose it.

"Very nice Snotlout, Just the way I like you" she scrambled up to sit on him and quickly sheathed herself to the hilt and she began to ride him, hard. She grasped his hands and brought them to her breasts. He played with them squeezing and teasing her tight nipples, as he had learned to do.

She writhed on him rising and falling again and again, her inner muscles clenching him rhythmically. He trembled under her assault, and began bucking harshly up into her.

"Yes!" She called out feeling his efforts, his hands tightened painfully on her breasts making her arch back bending his cock inside her as her body bent too. She began a furious pace riding him fast and hard. And he was panting and desperately thrusting up to meet her every decent onto him.

She could feel him tensing, getting so close to release. It excited her, but she wanted more. Suddenly rolling she pulled off of him and scrambled to slide off the bed and stand beside him.

"What!, Why?" he rose up on his elbows to look at her. She dipped her head and narrowed her eyes with a little smile as she looked at his stunned face.

"It's not that easy big boy. You are gonna have to work for it." She ran her fingers down her heated body and he watched wide eyed as she slipped one long finger inside herself and groaned. He sat up full at the side of the bed gripping the edge tight. She grinned again and backed away a few steps.

"Come and get me" she whispered. That was all the invitation that he needed. A heated animal look covered his face and he actually growled as he launched himself off the bed in her direction his strong arm out to catch her.

Shrieking she ran, just narrowly missing being caught in his embrace. But he ran after her fast. Faster then she had originally given him credit for. She chased around the table and chairs evading him she circled to the far side of his place and had a hand on his door to flee when he caught her.

He slammed his hard body against hers and in turn slammed her against the door. She grunted at the impact but had never minded things getting rough. She pressed her ass back against him rolling her hips from side to side. He loosened his grip to caress her back and that was all the opening she needed.

She dropped from the circle of his arms and turned to face him. Crouched in front of him while he leaned heavily on the door she took him in her mouth again. She sucked him rapidly taking him as deep into her mouth as she could. He shuddered inside her, and pressed his forehead to the door. He cursed a fair string under his breath.

With him distracted Ruffnut leapt up to run again. But he caught her. His strong arm grabbing her around the middle, and he lifted her right off her feet. She laughed and fought at his grip twisting each way. He was stronger than she had first thought too.

He carried her back to the bed and dropped her unceremoniously in the middle and then crawled on top of her to cover her with his warm body.

"Hmm it looks like you caught me" She smiled "time for your reward."

"Gods Yes!" She enjoyed him being assertive, and as she spread her legs he plunged deep into her as they both gasped a happy sigh. He started pumping heavily into her grunting with each thrust. And she arched up lifting her hips to meet him each time.

She pushed him up off of her chest and then folding her knees up she bent them in front of him. With her knees pressed tight against his chest he rolled her back folding her over on herself.

He held her tight his arms grasping under her shoulders and trapping her legs firmly against him. He leaned his full weight on her as he pounded into her. She had very little room to move and being restricted only added to her frustrations her arms tightened around his neck, and her nails dug into his shoulders.

He lifted slightly and slipped one hand between them so that he could caress her clit as he remembered she liked so much. The sharp blissful zinging feelings that came while he played with her, along with the steady rhythmic pounding of his hips with each heavy fall, his hot breath against the sensitive skin on her neck, all while she was basically confined folded tight under his heavy body was her undoing.

Each thrust pushed her closer to her release, and her body jerked with each heavy slam from him. The sounds of skin slapping against skin and hot panted breaths could be heard. She trembled, straining back against him and the push or her muscles made him clamp his arms tighter around her.

Again and again he pushed her where she needed to go. Thrust, thrust, thrust. She was shaking out of control now as she felt the orgasm overwhelm her. He responded to her need by redoubling his effort and he slammed hard against her. (Her body would ache with bruises from this lust tomorrow).

"Ahh, ahh, ahh. Oh Gods! Almighty Thor! Ahh!" She came violently her body shattered as rhythmic spasms clenched her heated channel again and again and again. Little fluttering shudders continued after, in response to every move from him. And her beautiful orgasm clenching and suckling his deeply embedded cock was his undoing and he came with a cry, thrusting hard into her, before dropping heavily against her body gasping to take in an effective breath.

He pulled out and dropped into the bed beside her still struggling to take a deep breath. Rolling he grasp her firmly against him fitting her back snugly against his warm chest. He reached down and drew a heavy quilt up over them and wrapped her tightly in this silent heated cocoon that was only for them.

'Just for a little bit' she thought to herself, her body to spent to get up. And she actually snuggled against him.

Ruffnut woke a few hours later. 'Oh shit, what the hell? Did I actually fall asleep? This is so bad.' He felt her stir and placed a small kiss against the back of her neck.

"Hey" he whispered against her, his lips never leaving her skin.

'No, no, no, no, no.' she thought to herself. 'Not cuddly, not romantic, I don't do sweet.'

Panic filled her it was getting close to dawn. She could not spend the night with him that was not part of the plan. The plan was a wild roll in the hay, a physical release, and extreme satisfaction. She would not allow herself to be thinking about him in any other way.

She started to move pulling herself out from his grip, but his arms tightened more around her and she remembered how strong he actually was.

"I've got to go. I can't stay here." She felt his hot breath against her neck and she liked it.

"Stay. Please. I like having you here with me." Her heart started beating a little faster. She was starting to lose it. She needed to regain her control and fast.

"No!" she said firmly and she felt his arms slip away, much to her own dismay, but she hid that from him. She slid out of his bed and padded around his room barefoot. She needed to get out but at the same time she couldn't quite make herself leave him just yet.

He got out of bed and came to her. She eyed his body up and down and a half smile turned up one corner of her lips. She tilted her head to look at him. Confusion crossed his face.

"I'd like to take my dragon carving with me, do you know where it went." He glanced around searching and then spied it far under the corner of his work table.

"Ah there!" he dropped to all fours and crawled under to get it as she examined his lovely backside. He came out and went to retrieve the knife that she had thrown earlier. He grunted as he had to work the blade back and forth a few times to loosen it from the wood. "Just let me finish a few things with it and it will be all done"

Plunking in his chair again she noticed he was hard again. It was a temptation that she just couldn't resist. She sauntered over and straddling his lap seated herself upon his firm member with a little hiss from her. Her well used body was protesting a bit. She wove her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. The knife and the dragon dropped to the floor as his arms wrapped tightly around him.

"Finish it for me later" she breathed against his hot mouth. Her body rose and fell against his, his tight arms partially lifting her. Again and again her pace increased.

Snotlout felt his body building fast intense pleasure whipping through him. He was almost there just a bit harder, a bit faster…almost, he was tensing when she stopped, suddenly and completely. She sat totally still on him and he felt the intense need easing back a little.

Then she started again, riding him mercilessly, faster, and faster each time, bringing him to the brink of climax and then stopping. He growled out a strangled groan against her neck where he was resting his trembling head.

"Please. Ruffnut I want you so bad." He shook with trembles

"Just hold on lover, just a bit longer." She sat firmly on him.

The next peak she drove him to he came so close to coming that his loins were beginning to ache painfully. Ruffnut sensing his distress actually got off of him letting the cool air blowing past him help him keep control.

"Hmm you need some cooling off I think." And she leaned over and blew cold air over his pulsing cock.

"That does not cool me off. Please Ruffnut I need you, I want you. Just touch me once and I will come."

"Na ah lover you will come when I want you to." She sat on him again and his body just trembled violently, bobbing up and down a few times she then leapt up off of him again.

"Gaaaa!" he cried out as he reached for her, she danced back out of his reach.

"Na ah no touching or I'm leaving."

"Gods Ruffnut please, stop torturing me I can't take much more of this" she reached out to gently caress his face. Then she rubbed her thumb across his lips.

"You can, and you will." She dropped to her knees in front of him. "I'll give you what you need but let's have some fun first." She grasped him firmly and licked him from base all the way to the tip letting the heat of her breath warm him.

"I can taste myself on you." She licked him again but did not take him into her mouth.

"Sweet baby Thor in a thunderstorm, I want you so bad" his voice cracked and he sounded like he could weep. But he tried to hold on to his shaky control not wanting to disappoint her. He was stretched beyond his breaking point reaching for control that he didn't know he had.

She held him still as the tip of her hot pink tongue circled over the head of his penis licking the drops of pre come off. She licked him from base to tip again in her wicked way.

His head was pounding, his heartbeat thundering in his ears, and the matching heartbeat pulsed in his cock against her firm hand. His breaths were short and shallow as he drew in hot air that scorched his throat scratching as it went down.

Her hot tongue swept over him again, just long enough to promote his growing insanity, the heat from her mouth making him weep as she hovered over him. She leaned away from him watching his face until he was back in control. After a bit he met her eyes and gave her a pained nod.

She stood in front of him and then turning offered her backside to him.

"Grab my ass Snotlout."Firm hands reached out and grasped the succulent round cheeks. "Now guide me back onto you" his hands gripped closer to her hips and with a strong forceful pull she was yanked off of her feet and guided on to his thick throbbing member. He groaned with the blissful heat that encompassed him.

The muscled of her sheath tightened wildly in response. She shivered on him in spasmodic little twitches, pressing down deep and clenching with her quivering walls again.

He tried to move but she ground down deeper twining her legs around the chair legs and holding him still. She leaned back against his chest.

"Hold me Snotlout. Caress me, pet me, I want to feel that big cock of yours pulsing inside me not able to move and your hands are on my clit."

"But I need you so bad, please move on me, I want to feel you." He whimpered into her hair.

"No, make me come first lover, show me your excellent control, it will be so worth your while." He began petting her rubbing her clit and clutching her breast firmly almost weeping with the effort of making her come.

A continuous low aching moan escaped from his mouth.

"Ahhhh, ahhhh, ahhhh, ahhhh." Ruffnut could sense that he was about to lose it.

"Bite my shoulder" she commanded her bossy side showing again. And he gently sank his teeth into the soft flesh of her shoulder. "Harder! I want to feel your passion" She demanded, and he did.

"Good now touch my nipples, pinch them, rub them hard. They feel like they are burning. Do it again! Now the other" With her legs clamped hard over his groin, he followed her commands, one hand flicking her clit with his fingers, one hand playing her chest and his teeth sunk hard into the flesh of her shoulder holding on tight.

His moan became a low scream as she began bucking wildly on him in a violent quaking orgasm.

"Yes! YES! YES!" she cried as she came. Panting hard she gasped out "Now you baby".

She flipped forward on his lap placing her hands on the floor push up style and she wrapped her legs tightly around him.

"Stand up Snotlout, Hold my hips!" needing no further encouragement he leapt out of his chair on shaky feet and began hammering heavily into her while she braced upside down on her strong arms. He pulled her hips back against him leaving finger bruises and nail indents into her skin but he has no coherent thought about being able to slow down or try to stop again.

It was hard and brutally fast, and he continued to wail helplessly with no control.

"Now lover do it!" he roared and he pulled her so violently against his groin that her head was whipping around wildly. "Come for me. Explode into me. I want to feel everything you've got" The storm unleashed, and his wild thrashing orgasm overtook them both and they shout with the much needed release. He came painfully, grimacing from the effort. Dropping to his knees Ruffnut's legs still twined around him. He collapsed down onto her, his face buried against her back as he struggled to breath, while pinning Ruffnut to the floor.

"Oh wow, Sweet Thor, that was the single most intense thing I have ever experienced." She mumbled from underneath him. "Bet your local girls aren't as much fun as that"

"You are insane and incredible. I'm addicted to you now. I can't be with anyone else. They would never be as intense and powerful, wild and sexy as you."

"Hmmm good choice of compliments. Maybe we will do this again sometime" She rolled him off of her, and stood beside him. "I've got to go now." She wasn't sure of the time but she knew it had to be a few hours till dawn.

His hand reached out to caress her ankle.

"No stay please, I want to stroke your hair, and talk to you…." His murmuring died off and was replaced with soft snoring. He had fallen asleep face down on the floor. Ruffnut grinned.

"Yup killed another one with sex." She said under her breath. She dragged the quilt from the bed over to him and dropped in on his prone body. She retrieved her top from the floor and draped it back over herself as she crept out and headed back to her room hoping to get an hour or two of sleep before the day began.

She tiptoed across the room soundlessly but a voice broke through the silence.

"Had fun did ya?" the sound came from Tuffnut's bunk.

"Boy has some stamina that's for sure"

"You realize that this kid won't leave us alone now that he'll be completely enamored with you?"

"He's not just some dumb kid" She replied feeling defensive. "He's our age, and he's trained a dragon you know?"

"Whoa really? Ok that's pretty cool. What kind? It's probable a terrible terror that's the size of my cock."

"Actually no, it's a monsterous nightmare."

"Impressive, but seeing is believing"

"No problem brother dear we will take his dragon when we go hunting tomorrow."

"Hmm" came a voice through the now greying morning light "it already is tomorrow".

"Well shut up then and let me get a couple more hours sleep".


End file.
